


大山田 怀孕的兔子（山田部分）

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Summary: 微博点文。和肖老师合作的大山田。





	大山田 怀孕的兔子（山田部分）

豹子丸山叼着根草，翘着腿躺在树下闭着眼睛闭目养神。直到树上的松鼠先生向他扔下一颗松果，他才慢慢醒转过来。  
“今天也很准时嘛，松鼠先生。多谢啦~”豹子站起来拍拍身上的土，对着叫醒他的松鼠道了谢，不紧不慢的往家走。  
大仓那家伙还以为自己每天偷偷摸摸背着自己偷吃做的天衣无缝，果然犬类都不太聪明吧。小兔子身上沾了那么浓重的气味，怎么可能逃得过嗅觉灵敏的猫科动物。  
虽然做了那样的约定，他其实也知道灰狼那家伙一定不会遵守，毕竟兔子已经怀了自己的崽子，他也不愿意过多计较罢了。现在卖个人情，以后打架的时候就有借口往灰狼那张小歪脸上多揍几拳了。  
下午4点整，豹子准时回到家。无视了玄关的泥土，豹子先生换好拖鞋，在客厅里找到了刚刚冲完澡的小兔子。  
虽然小兔子身上散发着草莓香波的气味，灰狼留下的气味依旧准确的被豹子先生捕捉到。嗯，果然真的不怎么聪明啊，那个混蛋灰狼。  
小兔子身上没被睡衣遮盖的地方露出了潮红色，不知是因为性爱还是因为刚刚泡过澡的缘故，无论哪种，现在看起来都像是最甜美的邀请一样。  
豹子走过去环抱住兔子，亲吻了一下还滴着水珠的发梢，然后沿着兔子脸颊一侧他最爱的那颗痣一句舔舐向上，丰满的嘴唇，高挺的鼻梁，好看的杏眼最后停留在带着美人尖的额头。  
小兔子被豹子舌头上的倒刺舔弄地发痒，一边小声说着不要闹了一边咯咯地笑着。  
笑着笑着，小兔子不再笑了，然后变成因为豹子先生顺着宽大衬衫探进去捏上乳尖的手而变成的呻吟。  
比起注重于插入的灰狼，豹子更喜欢探索小兔子身上的敏感部位，他喜欢听小兔子因为快感变了调的尖细声音，喜欢小兔子被情欲烧到神志不清时用香腺摩擦着他留下自己气味的样子。  
小兔子每次动情时会不自觉的散发出一股青草香，即使是肉食动物，他也无法拒绝。自己的气味和兔子肚子里得崽子，让他有种安心感，而灰狼留下得气味撩动着雄性的领地意识竟然也会让他有种背德的快感。  
性器从背后进入到兔子身体的时候畅通无阻，他倒是有点感谢混蛋灰狼之前做的扩张，虽然感谢之余也很想撕碎他的喉管就是了。  
小兔子小心翼翼的保护着肚子里的崽子，又沉沦在豹子带给他的快感里，一时间竟不知道该摆出各种姿势，只能噙着泪水回头叫着豹子的名字。  
“マルちゃん…轻一点…唔嗯…肚子…”  
“章ちゃん，肚子怎么了吗？吃坏了什么东西所以肚子痛？”  
“不是肚子痛…”  
“哎？那怎么了吗？章ちゃん不说的话我不会明白的。”  
“肚子里…章ちゃん的肚子里…有maru的宝宝…啊啊啊啊啊…”  
虽然两个人背着他搞了点小动作，但到底是心尖上的宝贝，所以他也不想欺负过头，至于剩下撒不出去的气，反正还有个傻子灰狼可以兜着，干脆晚饭的时候往他的烤肉里多加几把盐好了。  
不同于其他两个肉食动物，兔子会随时发情，并且情潮又退散缓慢。已经出了第三次精的兔子的神情恍惚的大声呻吟着，暗红色的眸子已经无法聚焦，嘴里说着不要，身体却在不知足的索取。  
豹子的性器感受着紧致的内壁，每一次抽出的挽留，每一次挺紧的接纳，小兔子的身体仿佛为了性爱而生一般，总是有着惊人的可能。  
灰狼留下的精液还存在兔子的另一个未受孕的子宫里，液体染上身体深处的热度，每每他的柱头顶撞着宫口的时候都会感受到这样的温热。明明已经盛不下更多，可兔子先生还是企图让他把精液也留在里面，仿佛那样才会圆满。  
可是温柔的豹子先生并不打算这么做，握着兔子先生即使怀孕了也依旧没有走形的腰肢又狠狠顶撞了几下，高潮之前及时抽了出来，尽数撸射在了兔子先生的背上。  
“maru？”  
豹子先生稳了稳呼吸，“我可不打算坏了大仓那个混蛋的好事，既然章酱可以并且愿意为我们共同怀上崽子，那我也不争什么了。”  
“你！你知道了！？”  
“一直都知道哦。”  
“那你…不生气吗？”兔子先生小心的问着，“我是说，我们破坏了那个约定。”  
“生气，怎么会不生气。但是…我可以为了章酱忍耐。我知道，章酱也想怀上他的孩子。”  
“对不起，マルちゃん。”  
“没关系的，反正下次我再揍他的时候也不会不忍心。扯平了。”  
温柔的豹子先生这么说着。

灰狼先生和兔子先生之间的秘密，豹子先生和兔子先生之间的秘密，都对彼此隐藏的很好。  
而维持着三个人之间平衡的兔子先生也在两个幼稚鬼的悉心呵护下直到顺利生产。  
至于，两个崽子是如何继承了灰狼先生和豹子先生互相撕逼的个性，兔子先生又是如何吃着草莓盘腿坐在沙发上看着家里时不时爆发的吵嘴一副与世无争的样子。  
都是后话了。


End file.
